Total Drama Clue Hunt 1: Catacombs Everywhere!
by SapphireOtter39
Summary: Bridgette and Mike were normal kids, or so they thought. They go on an unexpected journey around the world to become the most powerful beings ever! Now this was their first step... Based off of The 39 Clues: The Maze of Bones by Rick Riordan. No bad comments, please.
1. Five Minutes before she died,

Grace Cahill changed her will.

Her lawyer who was by her side at the moment, Chris McIntyre (or McLean as he preferred to be called by) took out the alternate version of her will. "Are you sure you want to make the change?" Chris asked Grace.

"I'm sure I am." Grace said in between hard breaths. Chris handed her the document and she signed it poorly. She then stared out the window, where her cat, Bruiser was lying as usual. He stood by Grace's side all through her journey of being sick, although even the sight of elegant white Bruiser wasn't enough to give her happiness.

"Just wondering…" Chris started to talk. "Those two children are just kids. Are you sure they will survive what they are about to be put through?"

Grace managed to nod her head. "As far as I know, Bridgette is an intelligent fourteen year old lady. Mike… that eleven year old can stick by her side, even with how unexpected he is."

Chris put the documents away as he noticed that Grace was in her final breaths. Grace clutched onto the jade green necklace that was around her neck. She found it in China long ago, and it help her through her many false alarm deaths. Although, this wasn't a false alarm, so the necklace couldn't help Grace this time.

That was when Grace turned right to Bruiser, which was the last sight that Grace wanted to see in this world.

"Is she gone?" An unexpected voice came out.

"Yeah, she's gone." Chris called out to the mysterious voice.

That was when a man all dressed in black came out of the shadows. "Are you sure that nobody will recognize me and that this attire won't ruin my features at the same time?" He asked.

Chris nodded his head. "I think you're good."

"Good. They won't have a clue!" The man in black said.

**NOTE: I think the character organization in this story is self explanatory, but anyway… Some of the 39 clue characters I couldn't match up with a TD character, so they just stay the same. Whatever TD character gets as their T39C character will have their last name. That's about it…**


	2. Grace's Funeral - Part 1

**NOTE: Two of my Original Characters from my Total Drama remake series, Ivan and Peyton, will be in here. Just to avoid confusion.**

Even before Bridgette set two million dollars on fire, Mike Cahill thought he had the most annoying older sister in the universe.

This all started at their grandmother Grace's funeral. Mike was a collector, and wanted to make a charcoal rubbing of her tombstone. Knowing how Grace treated Bridgette and him when she was still alive, Mike knew that his grandmother would let him do anything.

Yes, Mike was a collector, and was a master at it as well. He collected baseball cards, autographs of anybody in the world, every cast he has ever had since kindergarten (Mike was a rebellious kid. He had twelve casts). He recently started collecting these tombstone rubbings, and was pretty good at it. His favorite one was definitely this one that read:

**PRUELLA GOODE**

**1891-1929**

**I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT MAKING ME WORK AT THE WEAPON FACTORY WAS A BAD IDEA!**

Bridgette already would inherit Grace's jade necklace, and Mike didn't really have anything to inherit other than the mansion. If he had the tombstone rubbing, it would feel to him that he and Grace were still connected, even though they would always be connected.

Bridgette and Mike's great-aunt Beatrice drove the two siblings to the funeral in Worcester County in her own pace. The fact that she looked like a clown after being trampled down by a flash mob didn't help.

"Bridgette, don't read in the car!" She snapped at her great-niece.

"Aunt Beatrice…"

"Close that book, or you won't get to see you grandmother ever again!" She growled back.

Mike glared at his sister. "Shut the book!" He yelled.

Bridgette closed her book glumly. She never fought with adults. Mike was happy that he and his sister looked almost nothing alike. Bridgette had blonde hair always in a ponytail; Mike had black hair in a mullet like hairstyle. Bridgette had jade green eyes like their grandmother would always say, Mike somehow got brown eyes. They even had different skin tones, but Mike did go outside almost twenty four seven every day. This helped Mike make his sister look like an alien imposter every time Bridgette embarrassed him.

Bridgette was three years older and six inches taller, and she never let Mike forget about it. Bridgette usually wears surfer shorts that went to her knees, and a light blue sweatshirt, but today, she was in a blue dress that made her look like a water princess.

Great-aunt Beatrice looked uncomfortable around the two children. "You know what? Remind me to fire your au pair after we return to Boston." She told them.

"Gwen is awesome!" Mike protested.

**Let's skip to the funeral, because this is taking too long to write. Sorry…**

The Cahills had a family cemetery that sat at the bottom of the hill from the mansion. Mike thought that the whole horse bringing Grace down to the cemetery was stupid.

"There are so many people here," Bridgette whispered.

"I know you hate crowds, Bridgette." Mike said. "Let's go!"

The two siblings just joined the crowd, when Mike suddenly felt himself be flipped upside down. Mike didn't even need to look to know that it was the Holt sisters, Peyton and Lindsay, standing on either side of him, gripping his ankles. They both wore matching purple tracksuits (which Lindsay personally hated, since she's girly. Peyton could care less) they also had blond hair, which Peyton had curly, and Lindsay straight. They both had eyes like daggers, but they were both different colors. Peyton had green eyes, darker then Bridgette's. Lindsay's were blue. They were the same age as Mike, but they could cream him.

Mike was able to see more running suits that were purple behind them, these were the other Holts. Their dog, Petey, snapped his jaw at every one else's legs.

"Let's fling him down that waterfall!" Peyton said, pointing to a medium sized waterfall.

"How about flinging him in a well, filled to the top with water?" Lindsay suggested. "We never do _my _ideas!"

The oldest Holt child, Tyler, laughed at Mike. "We should wait until after the will reading. This guy will probably be broken afterwards."

"All right, team," The Holt father, Ivan said (This part is awkward to write, because in reality, Ivan and Peyton are siblings, and Ivan is eight years older than her) "Let's line up!"

The family ran ahead. Bridgette helped Mike up, as he was rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied. "Gosh, I hate the Holts."

"We've got even worse family members." Bridgette pointed over to two fancily dressed kids.

"The Cobras?" Mike said in anger.

Noah and Zoey Kabra were standing by Grace's coffin, not looking sorry.

"Let's just sit down." Bridgette told her brother.

While at the funeral, Mike noticed more family members. There was the African Canadian that currently lived in Korea, B. He normally never talked, but he's been stepping out of his comfort zone. The Russian spy Jo Spasky, who always had a nasty twitch which referred to her as a spaz. The Starling triplets, Harold, Cody, and Courtney, who weren't exactly cloned, but looked, like an Ivy League lacrosse team. Even that kid from television was there: Duncan Wizard. His father, an older African American guy in a suit, adopted him to be a star.

After the service, a guy with fabulous hair stepped to the podium. "Thank you all for coming," he said gravely. "I am Chris McIntyre or McLean if you prefer. I am Madame Cahill's lawyer. I need to talk to you all about something."


	3. Grace's Funeral - Part 2

"Let me start off by saying that there might or might not be a golden invitation inside your programs at this very moment." Chris McLean announced.

Four hundred people immediately broke out their programs and digged inside. The majority of the Cahills did not receive one, making them curse and complain in their own languages. Mike found his program and ripped it open. He slid a card with a gold-leafed border out of his. It read:

_Mike and Bridgette Cahill are hereby invited to the reading of_

_The last will and testament of Grace Cahill._

**WHERE**

_The Great Hall, Cahill Manor_

**WHEN**

_Now_

"I knew we would get one!" Mike beamed happily.

Chris McLean then looked glumly at the crowd. "If you did not receive an invitation, I shall apologize by saying these were not done randomly. Now if the people with an invitation will go to the Great Hall…"

The Cahills that did not receive the invitation just shouted, while the Cahills that did receive an invitation ran to the Great Hall, like as if someone just shouted "Free food!"

Bridgette led Mike into the main entrance. As he looked up, Mike saw the stone crest above the door – a large, black C with four smaller designs around it – a yellow dragon, a blue polar bear, a green wolf, and two red snakes entwined around a sword. All of these designs were encrusted with certain gemstones, with the exception of the large C. Even if he did not know what they meant, they still captivated Mike in awe.

Chris McLean stood at a table in front of a projector screen. Mike looked around and was disgusted at everybody else who was invited, but kept quiet. "Now if you all please will be quiet, you will be watching a document." McLean said as he slipped the document into a DVD player and clicked play.

There she was. Grace Cahill had Bruiser on her lap. She was in a black dressing gown, as if she was mourning her own death, but she looked as healthy as can be. Mike was sure this video was made months before Grace's cancer got to its dangerous point. Mike was going insane, as he just wanted to shout to her: _Grace! It's me! Mike, the person you said is the greatest grandson ever! _But everyone would have looked at him and have told him to shut up in some foreign language. Mike turned to Bridgette, who was holding back a choke of tears.

"Fellow Cahills," Grace greeted the crowd. "If this video is playing at this moment, that means that I am dead, and my alternate will has been activated. May you please keep your mouths shut and listen to what I have to say."

"Wait a minute!" Ivan Holt stared to yell, but Mary-Todd Holt shushed him.

Grace stroked Bruiser as she continued on. "This contest is not a joke. It is deadly serious. We are all Cahills, and we have impacted world history greater than any family."

That was when everyone in the crowd went nuts. Jo Spasky finally stopped the insane group of people by yelling "Silence! I wish to hear!"

"My relatives," Grace continued. "Each and every one of you stands on the brink of our greatest challenge. In this challenge, only _one _team shall prevail victorious, and you must make great sacrifices. I'm afraid to inform you that you may not get out of this challenge alive. Yes, it's taken that seriously."

Grace stroked Bruiser once again as she wrapped up. "I beg you to listen to dear Mr. McIntyre. If he forces you to call him McLean at the service, that is fine as well. Now, this shall be probably the last you'll hear from me."

"Until we meet again in the future, you stubborn family of mine, this is goodbye." Grace closed as the footage was cut.

Nobody made a sound for five seconds, until Cousin Ingrid piped up and yelled "Greatest family in history? Is she crazy?"

"Did that woman really just call us _stubborn_?" Ivan complained.

"Now, now, everyone. Calm yourselves as I shall explain something to you. Look up at those crests." Everyone stared at the bedazzled crests that Mike saw earlier. "Those crests represent the four Cahill branches." McLean said.

Chris McLean then took out a red folder and read aloud. "If you look up, you'll see a ruby encrusted crest with two snakes around a sword. That, is the Lucian branch. Full of the most cunning dictators and spies, and royals all around! They love trickery, poison, and bending people's minds! If I call your name aloud, you belong in the Lucian branch, along with the rest of them."

Mike really didn't care, as his and Bridgette's names weren't called, but he heard the names of the Kabras and Jo Spasky. McLean turned open a yellow folder and read that aloud. "Now stare at the topaz encrusted crest with the dragon. That, my family, is the Ekaterina branch. If you've got the brains, you're in the family with the dragon! If I call your name aloud, you belong in the Ekaterina branch, along with the rest of them."

Mike, again, didn't care. Their names weren't called yet again, but heard the names of the Starlings and B Oh. McLean picked up a green folder and read next. "Lights, camera, stare at the emerald encrusted wolf crest! That is the Janus branch, where most of today's stars, like Justin Bieber, are related to you! If I call your name aloud, you belong in the Janus branch, along with the rest of them."

Mike was glad his name wasn't called again, because that means he wasn't exactly related to Justin Bieber. But when he heard Duncan Wizard's name, he snickered. "Wait, I'm related to Bieber? HOW COULD YOU, DAD?" Duncan accused his father.

Chris McLean picked up the last folder, a blue one, and read aloud. "You know how the Ekaterina branch relies on brains? Well here, we have the opposite. Stare at the amazing sapphire encrusted polar bear crest. That's the crest of the BEST and most underrated branch, the Tomas branch. Well, the Tomas branch isn't the best, all branches are equal, but I don't want any of the Tomas, dead or alive, to kill me. If you've got the brawn, you're in the family with the polar bear! If I call your name aloud, you belong in the Tomas branch, along with the rest of them."

Bridgette and Mike anticipated. But alas, their names weren't called out. Instead, the Holts names were called out. "Let's move on. If you choose to accept the challenge, you will get the first of the thirty nine clues. If you choose not to accept the challenge, you may receive the prize under your seat."

Bridgette and Mike looked under their seats with the rest of them, to find an envelope. They both opened it, where they found a green slip of paper with many numbers and the words ROYAL BANK OF SCOTLAND. Everyone else in the room had one, too.

"Whatever is in your hands now, is a bank voucher," Mr. McLean explained. "It will be activated, only if you forfeit from the challenge. If you do so, you will walk out with one million dollars, and you will never have to think about Grace Cahill ever again. Or, you may go for the clue. A single clue that will be your only inheritance. No money or property. Just a clue that will lead you to solving your family mysteries."

Chris's eyes seemed to dart on Mike. "One million dollars or the clue. You have five minutes to decide."


End file.
